


I Hate You The Most

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Implied Cannibalism, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, The other brothers are there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Lucifer had a rough day, and Satan is the perfect target to take his frustrations out on.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I Hate You The Most

"Satan, what is the meaning of this?" Lucifer burst into the room like a miniature thunderstorm, his demonic aura flaring around him.

"What is what?" Satan peered over the top of his book, wondering what he had done to anger his older brother this time. Had he gotten a better grade on the History of the Devildom essay they had gotten back that day?

"Don't give me that crap. You missed today's Student Council meeting!" Lucifer sighed, leaning over Satan and pinning him to the library couch he was sprawled across.

Satan blinked at Lucifer, just blinked at him. "I was in the infirmary." He nodded at his leg, which was tightly bandaged and still bearing Beel's bite marks. "Diavolo escorted me there personally. Oh, and some human world slang is better left for the human world; Beel takes 'bite me' very seriously."

"You were discharged a full five minutes before the meeting started." Lucifer was not backing down.

"With Diavolo's permission to skip the meeting and head straight home. Beel did take a chunk out before his brain caught up with his stomach. Greater Demons may heal fast compared to humans, but even we do not heal instantly." Satan wasn't backing down either.

"I see." Lucifer straddled Satan's hips, careful only of his injury. "But what of our plan to get dinner as a family afterward? You missed that as well, and Diavolo has no say in the internal affairs of our family."

"Beel's already had his fill of me today, and I thought you would be relieved I wasn't there to spoil your mood." Satan dismissively returned to his book.

"Ah, but what of Levi and Asmo? They both wanted their brother." Lucifer began to unfasten his pants. "Now open wide and accept your punishment."

Satan opened his mouth with an indignant sigh, and took Lucifer into his mouth; though he would never admit it out loud, he loved sucking his brother's cock. 

He moaned as Lucifer grabbed his hair, roughly holding his head still as his powerful hips thrust in and out of Satan's mouth. "Ready to apologize for defying me?"

Satan shook his head minutely; not out of any true sense of defiance but because he wanted to taste Lucifer's cum once more. If he said yes, he would be denied the chance to swallow.

"Are you enjoying being used like this?" Lucifer smirked sadistically, his thrusts growing less controlled as he felt Satan moan around him, sucking and licking almost frantically.

Satan's only reply was to look away, and Lucifer nodded. "I see." Pulling back, he shot his load across Satan's tongue, feeling his younger brother shudder as he came in his pants.

"Shit." Satan muttered as Lucifer pulled back at last.

"This won't do, getting Mr. Perfect all mused up like this." Lucifer helped Satan out of his pants, cleaning him up oh-so-gently. "What would your brothers say if they knew you get off on having my cock shoved down your throat?"

Satan shivered again, his hole already quivering in anticipation of what would invariably happen next assuming they were not interrupted.

"What would they say if they knew that Diavolo leaves you so unsatisfied that you have to blow your load into my ass just to sleep soundly at night?"

There was a loud crack as Lucifer slapped Satan across first one cheek and then the other, not bothering to curb his strength as much as he could since he knew that Satan enjoyed pain. He was the masochist to Lucifer's sadist side, and they both knew that was why they kept ending up having sex even though they hated one another.

Without so much as rubbing his reddening cheeks to dull the pain, Satan pulled Lucifer down for a brutal kiss, moaning as his tongue was bitten hard enough to draw blood. Then he was flipped, Lucifer holding his hips up effortlessly as he thrust into Satan's unprepared hole, sighing as the sweet tight heat engulfed him.

Satan threw back his head, a panting, writhing mess as his shirt was pushed up, claw-like nails raking down his chest and catching on his nipples, as he was fucked brutally hard. "Rough day?"

"Against all common sense, Diavolo is insisting on going ahead with this exchange student madness!" Lucifer growled out, his demon form peeking out as jet black wings surrounded them.

"I see." Satan gasped out, barely listening, lost as hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise his pale flesh, his hips raised further as Lucifer rose onto his knees, his hips pounding him harder than anything mortal could have withstood. Of course, Satan was not mortal, and so he loved every moment of it, cumming three times in rapid succession as his ass was filled to overflowing with cum.

Then it was over; his limp body was gently laid over the couch as he was cleaned up, his sex-injuries treated, dressed in clean clothing, and held gently. The only time Lucifer was ever gentle with him was after they had sex.

For his part, Lucifer hid his guilt at using and abusing his brother; the fact that he knew Satan loved being abused not fully relieving his guilty mind as he softly kissed Satan, holding him as he fell into a healing sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"I wouldn't go in there; Lucifer is in a particularly vile mood today." Asmo stopped Levi at the door of the library.

"Again?" He sighed, and turned away.

"Yes." Asmo draped an arm around Levi, leading him away.

"Who do they think they are fooling? Yeesh." Mammon sighed, before wandering off to search elsewhere for his beloved Goldie. 

"Wasn't Satan in charge of dinner?" Beel asked, as Belphie dozed in his arms.

"I'll go scrounge something up." Asmo sighed as he headed for the kitchen, smiling softly at the confirmation that Lucifer and Satan did, in fact, love each other deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
